


Purple Rain

by Mother_North



Series: Misc. [7]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 15DaysChallenge, Breathplay, M/M, POV First Person, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_North/pseuds/Mother_North
Summary: Drown in your purple rain…Drown in you.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Misc. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1202821
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Purple Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of a 15DaysChallenge with a topic "Rain" 
> 
> RPF disclaimer: this is a work of fiction and it is not meant to offend anyone. It is a product of author’s imagination only. All thoughts, actions and emotions described below have nothing to do with reality.

~

The melody of droplets on your naked skin; running shower water cascading down your slender back, wasp waist and narrow boyish hips. I see my fingerprints on your pale supple flesh and they remind me of mauve-pink petals or drops of purplish ink on the pureness of untouched canvas.

The smoothness of your vestal skin is disrupted, a blasphemy committed with my own hands and lips. I loved making you burn with my fiery caresses and I thought that the flame that engulfed us both would never extinguish.

You and I.

I put a hand over your mouth. Your purple lips form a cute surprised “o” and I shiver. 

Perfect.

I want you to know that you are _oh so_ _perfect_ and I am whispering into your ear hotly, my tongue snaking wickedly to make you moan into the wet palm of my hand.

Your body is something I will never get tired of: the manifestation of the “golden ratio” principle, the sculptor’s dream and my demise. I explore and touch and feel. You let me worship you and for that I’ll remain forever indebted.

Your fingers with short blunt nails dig into my hip, trying to signal me to stop, to let you adjust properly. I freeze, muscles of my thighs quivering from strain, as crescendo of our heavy breaths is echoing from the bathroom walls. I sink my teeth into the moist back of your neck. Another shudder wrecks your tiny body and you wince in pain.

I can taste copper.

I’ve studied you meticulously and I am ready to bet that you hate the fact that I know you better than you do.

Your tightness is maddening and I don’t want to ever leave your heat. You moan loudly as I finally begin to move and those delicious sounds comprise the symphony of our lust. Your voice can be so melodious. It is mixing with the monotonous beating of water drops and my own deafening heartbeat.

“Make love to me, Javi,” you once asked. “In the rain.”

I never granted your wish but here we are – in the shower, wet and painfully aroused, acutely aware of our true closeness, being as one.

Dissolving in you completely has always been my most favourite part – of my whole existence…

I am squeezing your swan-like neck hard, oxygen leaving your constricted lungs an ounce after an ounce. You are choking and gasping, purple lips straining for air. Your inner muscles are clenching around me, as you are coming on the white wall tiles. Your essence is washed away immediately and I momentarily regret it – I’d have better drunk it myself, savouring it on my tongue.

Your taste is divine, my Yuzu.

I start to thrust in earnest, fucking you through your orgasm, chasing my own release in a haze of pleasure. You are coughing, knees buckling.

I am already so close.

My vision is darkening, water droplets on your skin becoming of a fluorite violet shade.

I let you fall and you are dragging me down with you.

Your thin arms are lying on the tiled floor listlessly, post-coitus apathy making your limbs go numb. I bend your knees, spreading you wide, as I am impaling you over and over again.

I am buried in you fully. Your pale cheeks are moist from the running water but I can swear that you are crying silently.

“Javi…” you breathe out, starting to raise your thighs in a perfect synchrony to my punishing thrusts. You are still oversensitive but in your glistening eyes I can read a plea for more and I oblige.

“Mine…mine…mine…” you are chanting into the skin of my neck, the word etched into my heart.

Dark fingerprints on your long neck are like a love confession of mine, written in purplish-black ink.

I come violently, groaning loudly. You are clenching around me, milking to the last drop – always _greedy_.

I kiss the tip of your nose, twining our fingers together in a wordless display of affection.

Your eyelids are closed tightly, expression serene.

You look so unbearably pure, it makes me ache inside.

“Love you…”

I smile, tracing your bluish lips reverently with my fingertips.

Drown in your _purple rain_ …

Drown in you.

~


End file.
